1. Priority Claim.
This application claims the benefit of priority to EPO application Ser. No. 08425352.5, filed on May 19, 2008.
2. Technical Field.
This disclosure concerns classifying and managing service request exceptions, and reprocessing unfulfilled service requests from disparate applications and domains. In particular, this disclosure concerns handling service request exceptions in a system architecture using a service exception resolution framework.
3. Related Art.
The information systems industry continues to face demands for more services, and rapid deployment of new services, while the complexity of the underlying technologies providing the services continues to increase. Today, system integrators combine many disparate applications and domains in order to implement system architectures that include many consumer and service provider applications. Consumer applications request services from service provider applications. Many of the consumer and service applications employ custom exception handling logic used to resolve service request exceptions. System integrators embed within each application exception handling logic designed to understand how to manage service request exceptions raised as a result of an unfulfilled service request.
System architectures with multiple disparate applications that include custom exception handling logic create a significant burden for operators responsible for resolving the exceptions raised by the disparate applications. Often multiple operators with varying experience and expertise are employed to maintain system architectures with disparate applications. Each disparate application often outputs exceptions to application specific log files that are uniquely formatted, complicated to analyze and typically outputted to application specific locations. Operators must locate and understand how to analyze the log files from each disparate application and often manually resubmit service requests. Operators must also know how to determine what information is needed to resubmit a service request in order to prevent a previously raised exception from occurring again.
System architectures are often highly dynamic and tightly integrated, and include applications that are constantly being modified, added, and removed. Operators responsible for handling exceptions must analyze exceptions in the context of such a highly dynamic environment. The difficulties with reprocessing service requests in such a highly dynamic environment are further compounded by the number of disparate applications and domains with the system architecture. Operators are burdened with a laborious, tedious and error prone way to handle exceptions and reprocess service requests.